


The short break

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil5 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lots of Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "The interview is next week Friday, how about we book a nice big room with bells and whistles and stay there for another day?"He clicked on some suites and apartments and Eva's grin got bigger."Nude bathing with the boys?""Among other things," her husband laughed mischievously and kissed her.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Gabriel and the three main characters were invited to an interview, the plane tickets were already paid and as Sam had no time and no one wanted to let the ticket expire, Gabe decided to take his wife.

"What do you do?" Eva asked, who saw her husband sitting at the table with the laptop mumbling to himself.

"I came up with an idea."

Eva looked at the page he had opened and grinned.

"Are we going on vacation?"

"The interview is next week Friday, how about we book a nice big room with bells and whistles and stay there for another day?"

"And with bells and whistles do you mean ...?"

He clicked on some suites and apartments and Eva's grin got bigger.

"Nude bathing with the boys?"

"Among other things," he laughed mischievously and kissed her. He had quickly confirmed all the details and time flew by.

 

"Great idea, ****," Dean grinned, sitting down on the huge bed and pulling Cas with him.

"I'm looking for my wife, not that she get lost."

Eva had opened the balcony door of the bathing area to let in the warm spring sunshine. She took a step outside, breathing in and out, and saw two beach chairs in a small green garden and the bushes that shielded the small apartment. When she returned, she admired the large hot tub, which could accommodate at least eight people

A true wellness oasis with everything that belonged to it.

"It's a dream, Gabe!"

Smiling, he came slowly to her, hugged her from behind and let their hands rest on Eva's stomach.

"Hm ... like you," he grinned dreamily, distributing little pecks around her neck.

Eva turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a deep and heartfelt kiss that he was only too happy to reciprocate, and both passionately let their tongues dance together. His hands found support at her waist and pulled her as close as possible.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, rubbing her cheek against his scratchy beard.

 

"Men!" Gabe shouted and rolled his eyes as he saw Cas and Dean cuddle in bed.

"Get ready, we have to go!"

"Meanwhile, I prepare everything for the pool party."

Eva said goodbye to her three boys and waved to them before she dropped onto the bed and happily closed her eyes for a few moments.

Since the men were still traveling for at least two hours, Eva decided to go shopping. Luckily, there was a supermarket right next to the corner, because what would be more embarrassing than getting lost, and that would be no surprise at her sense of direction.

Since they had only had breakfast inkluded, they otherwise starved to death by the planned activities. Quickly she had found fruit, sweets and snacks. She thought for a moment, but since there were enough drinks, she decided to go back. Then, of course, came the big room check and before she knew it, her three men were back.

 

Cas took a shower with Dean and Eva surfed the internet with her cell phone. Groaning, Gabriel lay on the bed, dangling his head over the edge.

"Honey ... Hooooooney," he wailed and Eva looked at him amused.

"What is?"

"I'm so bored ..."

"And that's my problem, because ...?"

Again her husband groaned annoyed, rolled around in the bed and sat up.

"Can not we do something?"

"What for example?" Eva closed her cell phone and looked at Gabriel questioningly.

"I do not know ... you're always the one with the ideas."

"I'm not bored," she grinned.

"My feet hurt me!"

"You want me to massage your feet?"

"That would be great," he grinned with a dog-look, laying down on the bed and folding his hands behind his head.

The massage oil was in the bathroom, so Eva knocked lightly on the door.

"Huh!" Cas shrieked and Eva laughed.

"I'm not looking at anything, I just need the oil."

"That was not your best performance, my little angel."

"Huh!" Dean shrieked a moment later when suddenly the water became icy cold and Cas grinned at him.

"True, it sounds more authentic to you, by the way that was for the little angel."

 

In the meantime, Gabriel had closed his eyes and relaxed in the hands of his wife, who tenderly and lovingly massaged his feet.

Her hands moved over his calves as far as the pants allowed. Again and again a soft moan, as she dived between his toes and gave him goose bumps.

"You do not make it easy for me, if you wind yourself so lascivious," she laughed.

"It hurts here too," he whispered, pointing to his lips.

Eve wiped her hands in the towel, crept slowly over his body like a cat and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Better?" Eva grinned and looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

Gabriel shook his head sadly. Gently she took his lower lip between her teeth, pulled on it, licked his bared teeth and looked for his soft tongue. Fireworks exploded in her abdomen as his tongue wrapped around hers like a snake.

"It hurts here, too," he muttered, running his finger along his neck.

With tender kisses and small bites she took care of the painful areas, felt the bulge in his pants, as her body pressed against his.

"Oh baby," he sighed contentedly with his eyes closed.

"Where else?"

"Here, terrible pain," he whispered, pointing to his nipples with a pained face.

"They are very hot."

"We'd better take off the shirt first so I can watch."

He buried his hands in her hair and the moan grew louder as she lovingly licked his right nipple and then his left.

"And I can hardly stand this here," he sighed loudly, pointing to his crotch.

"Oh my poor man," Eva chuckled and released him from his pants. "I see the problem, badly swollen and pinched, I think it takes air first."

 

"Do not let us disturb you!" They heard and looked briefly at Cas, who whizzed by naked towards the whirlpool, followed closely by Dean.

"Stop, you ass that has an epilogue!"

"Peace! I have a peace offer," Cas gasped, pointing to one of the beach chairs. The dark blonde sat down, dangling his legs left and right, and looked at Cas expectantly and impatiently.

Cas put his hand on the younger man's neck, bent over him, engaged him in a passionate tongue fight, before kissing further down and finally kneeling between his legs. One last look into his friend's eyes until they closed, overwhelmed by the emotions as he felt Cas's tongue on his penis, which licked softly and then nudged into the slit.

Cas thought back to the last months. He had tried so many things. He was shown a lot and he had learned so much. Also about his own body. Cas felt so good with Eva and Gabriel. And now he had Dean too. Cas was so happy and grateful that he could do it all.

His heart pounded, his mouth dry as he felt the soft, pulsing flesh under his fingers and in his mouth. He reached for the glass of champagne and warmed a sip in his mouth just before his lips wrapped around his friend's penis again.

"Oh, God!" Dean gasped, looking at him a little scared but ecstatic, before he dropped back.

He could not help but keep going until Dean arched his back, craned his neck and found his salvation with tense muscles and the name of his angel over his lips.

 

"How many sperm are already swimming here?" Eva asked.

After pampering her husband, she slowly approached the pool where Cas and Dean sat relaxed.

"Not a single one, we swear."

"Good, and that stays that way." She pointed to the condom pack that lay next to one of the beach chairs and the two nodded.

 

Gabriel came out of the bathroom after a quick, cold shower with only a towel around his hips, stood in front of his wife and grinned at her.

"You're wearing too much clothes, honey."

She smiled back, handed him a glass of champagne, grabbed his butt with her free hand and pulled him closer, stroking it. Only the fluffy towel between her fingers and his bare ass.

Their lips found each other again. With the fingers of his free hand he unbuttoned her blouse and stroked her warm belly. His penis hardened and pressed against the towel. Their pelvis pressed together, their kisses became greedy and before they dropped the glasses, they set them down at the table.

Eva leaned down and held on to his penis with one hand while she took off her socks with the other. "Looks silly," Gabe chuckled, shaking his head after watching her for a few moments and helped her.

"Do you not want to answer?" Eva mumbled between kisses when his phone rang.

"Nope."

"Come on, maybe it's important," she said when the phone rang for the second time and pushed him away slightly.

He sighed with exaggerated loudness and then pressed the button.  

"That's bad ... Can not we postpone it to Monday? ... Yes, okay, stay tuned."

That was all that his wife heard and Gabriel rolled his eyes, unpacked his laptop and sat down at the table.

 

She stood in the room, slightly puzzled, watching her husband give her stared looks, and at the same time talking only clothed with a towel.

His penis had shrunk back frustrated and looked a bit sad out of the towel. Eva was only in her underwear and thought about a short moment to dress again, but then she came up with a much better idea.

She loved teasing her husband, so it did not take long for her fingers to start working by themselves. Slowly they slipped to her bra and stroked the thin fabric, before a hand had contact with the closure in her back and the piece of fabric slowly fell over her shoulders on the floor.

"What? ... repeat that, please!"

Gabriel swallowed and tried to concentrate again. Eva grinned and dropped to her knees, her husband always in view. Then she crawled on all fours under the table and reached for his ankles. Her hands moved over his legs and came to rest on his knees and with a slight jerk they spread them a little further apart.

Gabe briefly held his breath, narrowing his eyes and swallowing again.

Her hands moved on and stroked his thigh insides. Gabriel felt his penis straighten up and had to concentrate on following what the man at the other end of the line demanded of him.

"Yes ... exactly," he stammered, took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

Fascinated, Eva watched the goose bumps on his scrotum and caressed it.

She heard his twitching breath and saw that he had one hand clenched firmly around the chair. Gabriel cleared his throat again and the heat had hit his whole body.

Her fingers became more demanding and made their way. The tip of his penis was only a few inches below the edge of the table, not reachable with her mouth.

 

Gabriel saw her questioning look and he thought for a moment. But now he was in the middle of it and wanted it too.

He desperately tried to follow the conversation, but he knew that his ‚yes‘ and ‚okay‘ now sounded like a moan. The sweat broke out as her tongue licked at the tip of his cock.

"What? Yes ... I hear you," he stammered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Gabe briefly thanked God that his friend could not see him on screen because he could not help but look his wife in the eyes.

He had to exert all his self-control to suppress the wonderful emotions flowing through his body. On his stomach she could see how hard he was breathing, how he had to concentrate so as not to lose his composure.

"Mhm," he answered in a shaky voice, while the man at the other end continued to speak.

Everything in Gabriel's head turned. Lips, tongue, slight scratching of the teeth.

His breath broke again as his wife tried to bring it as deep as possible into her throat.

_‚Oh god, I can not stand it. Damn, stop talking.‘_

With a loud smack, he left her mouth again. She froze.

"What? No, I did not hear anything ... Of course I am attentive."

Unconsciously, he slid farther and farther to the edge of his chair, his fingers trembling as they scurried across the keyboard.

Eva saw his twitching entrance in front of her and could not resist. However, she could only reach it with difficulty and only dip the tip of her middle finger, whereupon he briefly backed away.

"O ... ok, then ... let's do that," Gabe stuttered. "Yeah ... yeah it's alright ... okay until Monday then."

Abruptly he ended the conversation and desperately closed the laptop.

"Oh honey," he moaned and slid forward in the chair, the middle finger was sucked greedy, which elicited him another deep moan.

His fingers wandered into Eva's hair and clung to it. By now he was almost on the edge of the chair, only the tips of his toes touching the floor. He had closed his eyes and his whole body trembled with effort and arousal. His abdominal muscles were convulsively tense and her finger massaged his prostate and felt it pulsing.

"I'm coming," he shouted so loud that Dean and Cas heard it in the other room and grinned at each other.

 

"I want to come, too," the black-haired mumbled, winking at Dean, who did not hesitate and spoiled his colleagues with all the rules of the art.

"Dean, keep going, otherwise I'll lose my damn mind!"

The younger grinned, but saw no reason to hurry, and again and again his lips wandered over the sensitive areas and his tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, felt it throb.

His eyes never parted with the piercing blue that made him shudder each time.

_‚This blue ... awesome‘_

The salty taste, the musky smell, the silky skin. All this felt so heavenly. He could hear the choppy groan of Cas telling him that he was very close. Dean's body was on fire. Ecstasy shot up his spine and settled in his cock.

"Stand up!"

Cas looked at him confused and first tried to clear his head, which was fogged with lust.

With all this going too slowly, he pulled Cas up and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"Hands on the wall!"

Cas arched his back slightly further and presented the younger his shapely ass, who licked his lips at that sight. His already wetted fingers thrust one after another inside him, before he put his hands on Cas's hips and slowly penetrated.

"Yes!" Cas shouted after a few minutes as his emotions overwhelmed him and left him with trembling legs after the earthquake subsided in his body.

Dean's breathing quickened even more as the body tightened around him. With one last deep thrust, he squeezed himself into Cas as hard as he could, leaning his forehead against Cas's sweaty back and starting to giggle. The black-haired turned around, kissed him and disappeared with Dean toward the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

After all had calmed down in the warm water and had also exchanged about normal things and niceties, Gabriel became impatient again. Without further ado, he took Cas by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom, threw him on the bed and grinned victorious.

"For a change, you're mine again, I hardly get to see you." How would you like it, baby?" He smiled as he clutched his cock tightly and sucked hard.

"Fuck ..." Cas gasped, grabbing him by the hair and pulled him closer.

"You on me ... now, I want to see you in your eyes when you scream my name."

Cas crawled up his back and leaned against the bed frame. Their lips found each other, and the black-haired groaned loudly in the kiss. As with a horse Gabriel crouched over Cas's chest. Cas stuck out his tongue, licking the tip of the cock that was right in front of his face.

Gabriel rested his hand on the wall and, moaning, put his head back as he fucked his friend's warm mouth. Both dripped with need and desire and did not want to wait any longer.

"Attention, cold," Cas grinned diabolically as he distributed lube in and around Gabriel's anus.

Slowly, Gabriel let himself sink, took the time to get used to the feeling and started to ride his horse.

 

The loud noises of the men left Dean and Eva in the opposite pool not cold.

With her outstretched foot she touched Dean's lower regions. He stretched out his arms at the edge of the pool and closed his eyes properly. Eva's second foot joined in and Dean made light fucking moves. If Eva had not been so ticklish, then it would have worked.

"Come here," she whispered with a crooked finger. Dean did not ask twice, came closer and slipped into her lap.

He stroked the hair out of her face, put his hands on her cheeks and both sank into a deep kiss.

Eva‘s hands move over his back, over his ass and pulled him even closer to her. Her fingers crept between his cheeks and Dean's breathing quickened.

"Eva," he murmured, already at the summit of his pleasure as he kissed down her neck.

The curious fingers circled over his anus and Dean grimaced slightly. He wanted it, but not without lube.

As if she had read his mind, she leaned forward and reached for the syringe from her bag.

"What do you do?" He asked, slightly startled.

"You trust me, right?"

Dean nodded, but was still skeptical.

"It has no needle, everything is fine."

"Holy shit," he gasped as he felt the cold gel inside, clutching her shoulders tightly.

Eva laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. She kneaded his ass and massaged the gel and Dean bit his lower lip as he felt a demanding finger.

"Do not worry, I'm tender, I promise," she whispered, stroking Dean's back.

The more he experienced that feeling, the more he enjoyed it, and he thought with a grin of earlier and that he had vehemently resisted it.

Eva knew exactly what her men liked.

Dean nibbled on Eva's lower lip and pressed his tongue back to hers. A loud moan as she found his happy button and taking the opportunity to sink a third finger, she bit his neck lightly and paused.

"You can move them," he whispered.

"You can move too," Eva smiled and he began cautiously, but then moved his hips faster and wilder, bumped her fingers and slid back and forth.

"Oh Eva ... that's so awesome," he gasped, clinging tighter to her.

"Dirty boy," she whispered in a deep voice. "I like to see you like this, groaning, panting. Find out what you like. Enjoy it."

He became loose and relaxed and her fingers slid deeper and deeper between his splayed cheeks. The effect of the water prevented Dean from succumbing to his orgasm immediately. He enjoyed the flashes that twitched through his body and his heart beat him to the neck.

Circular movements and light bumps. Dean rubbed himself greedily on her fingers.

His right hand grabbed his penis to make sure the condom would hold too. Dean held on to her shoulder with his left.

Eva loved to watch the reactions of her men, loved it when they melted away under her hands.

Another hot wave flowed through him as he repeatedly hit his prostate. Dean felt his orgasm curl up and squeezed Eva's hand. She felt everything tighten around her fingers, his hot breath on her neck, the whispered words of affection, and with a scream he and Eve came.

With a last trembling groan Dean let his head sink powerless on her shoulder.

"You came ... from this?" He grinned in disbelief and Eva just nodded silently, smiling.

 

"Hey." Gabriel waddled through the water to his wife and kissed her stormily.

The four let the evening end comfortably, ate the rest of the fruit and argued about who was allowed to lie where and with whom at all.

"As a woman of course I'm lying in bed," Eva smirked quite naturally and the boys did not protest.

"Have you seen the huge bed, we all have room there."

"Yes, everyone is clinging to the other one so he will not fall down," Gabe growled, nearly suffocating the next moment when Dean submerged him.

"What?! I did not say where he was holding on," he gasped, submerging Dean as well.

 

After the three men had whispered what Eva was watching with eagle eyes, Cas already came, grabbed her and, with one hand on her back and the other under her knees, carried her to the bed.

Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him along, kissing him gently and lolling as he decorated her belly with little kisses.

The bed lowered as all three men climbed on it and gave her the most beautiful feelings with six hands and three mouths. Her men knew exactly where and how she wanted to be touched.

It was not a word spoken but only felt.

Eva's long red hair hung over her shoulders and partly played around her full breasts. Dean felt his cock grow again as he felt her breasts under his palm and how her nipples stretched out eagerly. His fingers played with their hard nipples, pinching slightly and triggering a deep and satisfied moan.

Eva's ribcage rose and fell faster as Gabriel slid lower and lower.

He grabbed her butt and squeezed slightly and soon she felt the pleasant tingling, as he licked tenderly over her labia to the sensitive clit. His tongue circled and nudged finally deeper and deeper and he licked greedily the juice of her lust. He listened contentedly and happily to the smacking sound and the ever louder breath of his great love.

One of his fingers found the way into her anus and with the other he penetrated her vagina, rubbed lightly on the thin skin between his two fingers, which separated both openings, and Eva was almost crazy with lust.

A hot shower chased the other and Eva did not know what to focus on, was overwhelmed by the feelings. A few seconds later she arched her back and came with a loud moan and the name of her husband to the climax.

 

But the men did not abandon her and became more and more greedy and passionate.

Cas sent his hand on the wanderings and gave her goose bumps after another, until it finally came to a standstill on her pubic mound and he rubbed his thumb lightly and then with pressure on her clit.

Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that it felt like several ribs would break within in the next few seconds.

It was not long before she felt the second orgasm. The heat spread like a campfire, gasping and moaning, she screamed out her lust.

"Up," Cas whispered, giving her a loving pat on the ass.

Eva dropped to her knees, her legs shaking, her breath rattling, but at the same time Dean and Cas had entered her openings. As she moved forward, she took Dean deep into her mouth and back Cas, who had grabbed her by the hips.

Gabriel gave his cock slow movements and found the situation just awesome.

The room was full of groans, sweat and loud gasps. Like animals they fucked on the bed and yet so tender and affectionate.

Cas was the first to feel his cock twitch in her. His balls pulled close to the body and caused a pleasant sensation.

Even Eva had her third orgasm, and if Cas had not held her, she would have melted away under his fingers.

Dean reached into her hair to hold on and after a deep grunt, he uploaded into her throat and sank exhausted in the bed.

 

Cas was caught again and jumped on Gabriel, who was blindsided by the surprise attack.

"Fuck me," he gasped and he almost could not react as fast as Gabriel penetrated him.

He clung to his shoulder and hip and made sure he hit his friend's happy button with each thrust.

The balck-haired came again and then he felt dizzy for a moment. When he tensed Gabriel could no longer and shot off as his cock was squeezed and massaged. With an animal scream he pushed himself as deeply as possible into his friend and then dropped onto the bed to catch his breath.

 

After the four Musketeers finally got out of bed and jumped in the shower, Eva felt very comfortable in her sleeping position. Her husband, who was lying on the edge for less.

"Why can not I be in the middle?"

"Stop whining," Cas laughed and threw him a pillow.

"My stomach growls," Dean sighed. "Tomorrow I'm going to strike so hard at breakfast that I can not move anymore."

"Good night," Eva murmured, already half in the land of dreams.

"Good night, I love you," Gabe said, pulling her close and wrapping his body around hers so the others would not get stupid ideas and put a kiss on her forehead.

But Cas had grabbed Dean, whose head rested blissfully on his chest.

 

And that Dean had really enjoyed the breakfast was not an understatement.

"Where'd you eat it all?" Eva asked in astonishment and took a sip of orange juice.

"We will run after that to burn calories." Smiling, he gave Cas a light swipe, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

"That means we have at least an hour for ourselves," Gabriel chuckled and shoved the door shut with his foot, his wife clasped tightly.

"What are you proposing?"

"We could also burn calories but unlike the other two, we combine it with fun," he replied with a nasty grin.

For it was the end of April, it was already temperatures like in the early summer.

"Our own nudist area," Gabriel grinned as he opened the balcony door and wiggled his eyebrows.

He hugged Eva tightly and distributed kisses on her face.

"Did I tell you today that I love you?"

"No," she answered and was tickled until she ran out of breath.

"Liar!"

They decided without further ado to inspect the garden and to sunbathe a bit.

It was a beautiful day and Eva enjoyed the sunbeams on her skin for a few minutes while Gabriel got a drink and slowly sneaked up.

"Very sexy Mrs. ****," he whispered close to her ear and began to spread the sun screen on her back. With skillful and tender grips he spoiled her body and in a few moments she grunted with pleasure, eyes closed.

It was already bubbling in her and that did not come from the sun on the skin. Eva spread her legs slightly, but her husband let her wait. Again and again his fingers kneaded their butt, slid through the crack or massaged her thighs with gentle pressure.

"Come on, Romeo, do not tease me!"

Gabriel watched with satisfaction as his wife began to squirm under him, the moisture that was already leaking out, and glittering with the skin around the bet.

He enjoyed letting her fidget and carried out his grips slowly and with pleasure. He could do that for hours, just watch his beautiful wife.

After what felt like an eternity, two of his fingers finally found the entrance to her love hole and his thumb into her anus.

Since Gabriel did not think about taking over, Eve began to press against it, letting her pelvis circle. It did not take long for the dual technique, and she felt the heavenly tingling that began in her toes and finally ended in a pulsing of the vagina.

Gabe wiped his fingers on the towel and lay grinning beside her on the sunbed without saying a word.

After catching her breath, she looked at him questioningly.

"And who is doing my front?"

Without waiting for his answer, she sat up and began to cream herself.

Slowly, without taking her eyes off of him, she started at her arms and took a lot of time to cream and massage her whole body in an erotic way.

Gabriel got really hot at the show and his penis began to drip uncontrollably. Eva grinned and took him by the hand.

"I think you need a cool down." With a nod she pointed to the hot tub and he quickly pulled a condom over his penis.

 

Cas's air came to an end, he had to stop, he had exhausted himself, got hardly any oxygen. He paused and stopped, putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on, are you weak?"

Dean shouted a few feet in front of him and ran in the same position.

"I did not really want to run so far," he shouted back panting.

"Let's go back ... please, I can not anymore!"

Puffing, Cas sat down on the bench and waited for the younger.

"No condition, old man," Dean laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Cas answered with a dirty grin. "How about I tie you to the bed later, spend hours with you, and not let you come? Let's see how good your condition is."

Dean looked at him wide-eyed because he knew the black-haired was serious. He had a good teacher in Eve. So, do not wake sleeping dogs.

 

In the next part ...

Dean was not a religious person, but this order did not just preach about God

 


End file.
